


Good Night, Good Morning

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LueurdeLaube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/gifts).



> Lu was sad because she didn't have any smut to read. I was sad because I haven't written any smut in a while. A quick one-shot seemed like a good remedy for the situation. Also, I don't own Soul Eater.

Soul and Maka feel incredibly lucky.

They don’t usually get quite this much time in a resort away from people, but they’ve found and defeated the monster of the week a full two days earlier than expected. Now they aren’t required to be home until the day after tomorrow and they’re alone in a small, cozy hotel by a lake in western New York. After their mission report, Lord Death - pleased about the quick disposal of this particular pre-kishin - tells them to take a break for the next couple of days, assuring Maka no harm will be done to Shibusen’s mission if they aren’t back right away.

They’re exhausted and fall asleep immediately after taking quick, haphazard showers to get away from the sweat and kishin goop. It’s only 8 PM when they fall asleep; there are two full-sized beds in the room, but they share one, as they have been doing for months now. Both sleep in a shirt and underwear. Maka gets one blanket and Soul gets another because they always end up stealing covers from each other if they don’t sort it all out before falling asleep. They hold hands as they drift off to the sounds of frogs and crickets outside, the last dusky curtain of daylight still hanging over the horizon.

Maka wakes up first. It’s 6:00 AM, and the lighting is similar to the moment they fell asleep. The sun is just beginning to show outside. She feels energized knowing they have a full day ahead of them, and plays with Soul’s fingers until he wakes up (she’s still holding his hand from last night). First he mumbles in dismay, then realizes he’s well-rested and has a day to relax, so he grins and stretches lazily.

“What’re we doin’ today?” he asks through his yawn. Then she’s on top of him, straddling his hips and staring into his eyes with a mischievous look.

“Oh,” he smirks, pulling her down toward him for a kiss.

They’ve been messing around for a few months, and finally went all the way a few weeks ago. The amateurishness is beginning to wear off. Certain protections have been put in place. They finally feel truly carefree, and as Maka feels his boner through the boxers he sleeps in, she is inspired to help him out of his underwear. Soon they’re both entirely naked; she’s still on top of him and he kisses her neck and fondles her tits lustily before she sits up on his lap.

A new idea strikes her. She wraps her hand around his shaft, negotiating the space between them so she can massage her pussy with his head. She begins using it to pleasure herself slowly, an act that’s different compared to the fairly straightforward and awkward stuff they’ve done before, but it’s absolutely fascinating.

He won’t make unmanly noises. He won’t. He won’t whimper or moan - no, he has dignity...

Soul can’t decide whether it would be better to throw his head back and sigh out his enjoyment or watch carefully, so he just leans back and stares, mouth hanging open, because finding the right words is impossible now.

She’s biting her lip in concentration, experimenting with new ways of moving herself and his cock, and finally looks up just as he’s about to start moving with her, after he moans softly and closes his eyes. She stops her movement, rudely interrupting his gratification, holding him still in position between her pussy lips.

“What? Is...this okay?” she asks with concern. “Does it hurt if I do - if I rub you on the outside like this?”

Soul grins at her uncertainty and stifles the need to chuckle through his breathless exhilaration. “No it - it’s the opposite. Keep going. Go crazy. Do whatever you need, Maka, ‘cause it feels awesome.”

She smiles at him and they kiss, just a momentary touch of sweetness before she returns to the task at hand. She’s trying different things now; first she holds his dick in place and rubs her slit over it, then she stays still, holding herself up, and moves his blunt head against herself. Eventually she decides a combination of the two is best and settles on a rhythm, gyrating her hips as she slides him hard along her lips.

He has to grind against her, moving his own hips with hers; not moving would be out of the question

She pushes him further down between her legs as she gyrates harder, lavishing the tip of his cock on herself, tracing wide circles around her (hot, wet, irresistible) opening. Every few rounds she moves his head a little farther forward to rub on her clit, too. He’s focused on her panting, the sounds of her sharp inhalations, and it takes him awhile to register that his own breaths are just as loud and urgent because this is all incredibly sexy and she’s managed to get her hand moving in the jerking motion that drives him wild while she plays with him.

She’s lifted her head now. Her eyes are closed, and occasionally she releases a little noise of sheer bliss into the room otherwise filled with the sounds of the forest in the morning. He also becomes aware of his hands, alternately feeling every muscle, bone, and contour of Maka’s ass and hips and occasionally wandering up to her tits, wanting to pull her down on him but also not wanting to break this moment because maybe she’s going to make herself come with his dick and he wants so badly to watch that happen.

This must be a weapon thing, he reasons. He loves watching her use his body, his cock, to pleasure herself - he relates it to her handling of his weapon form and it’s like a newly-discovered fetish. _Use me. My shaft is yours_ , he wants to growl, but it comes out as an incoherent, satisfied moan. He better be careful, or he’s going to come imminently.

He hangs on, though, and focuses on watching her. She’s so flushed and she’s moaning softly with every new breath now.

“Come, Maka. Maka. I wanna see you come.”

She lingers with his cock circling her entrance, a little deeper than it had been before, and then--

He isn’t expecting it when she slides his desperate length all the way inside her. He gasps as her wet heat envelopes him, already tight and lightly pulsing as she reaches for her own climax. The tight, throbbing waves of her orgasm push Soul over the edge to his. He lets his seed go and groans in contentment as he comes to the sound of Maka breathily moaning his name.

Neither is sure how long they relish the orgasm, pumping together, gradually slowing down, until finally Maka relaxes entirely and sinks down to rest heavily against Soul’s chest.

She rests her forehead in the crook of his neck, and he holds her close, feeling how hot her skin is and running his hands up and down her back. He moves his fingers to an inaudible tune - the tune of her soul - and she giggles when he brushes against her more ticklish spots.


End file.
